Modern computer systems serve for running a number of applications and other software components. The software components installed on a computer system generally do not remain constant; rather, they change from time to time. For instance, additional applications or device drivers can be installed. Conversely, previously installed software components can be removed from a computer system.
Moreover, software components often contain errors or other defects, which can be remedied by the installation of so-called error corrections, also called bug fixes or patches.
Particularly in large computer systems, it is increasingly difficult to decide which error correction or other configuration changes can, should or must be made to the computer system. The installation of an incorrect version of an error correction can possibly lead to a malfunction or failure of an associated application. The installation or removal of accessory applications can also have a negative effect on other installed software components.